Pingy Pongy Pick Up
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Emily is cross when she is asked to collect the Sodor United soccer team's uniforms.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Pingy Pongy Pick Up" from Season 14. Enjoy and comment.**

It was an exciting day on the Island of Sodor. It was the opening match for the Sodor United soccer team!

All the engines were very excited for the match. 

Sir Topham Hatt came to Tidmouth Sheds.

"Today is a very busy day." he announced. "I need an engine to take the Sodor United team to the soccer field. Another engine must take the fans, one engine must deliver the apples for the halftime break, and the other engine must take the dirty uniforms from Maithwaite Station to the laundry lady."

The engines were excited.

"Thomas, you must decide what engine does what job." said Sir Topham Hatt as he walked away.

Emily was excited.

"Soccer is my favorite sport." said Emily. "I always puff by the soccer field whenever the Sodor United soccer team is playing."

Emily kept boasting about the team, rather than listen to Thomas.

"I'll take the team." said Thomas,

"I'll take the fans." said James.

"I'll take the apples for halftime." said Percy.

James and Percy set off.

"What am I doing?" asked Emily.

"You can take the dirty uniforms to the laundry lady." said Thomas as he puffed away.

"Stinky wash?" huffed Emily. "I want to take the team! Delivering the uniforms isn't the most important job!"

Emily crossly puffed away.

Emily huffed to the junction, feeling crosser than ever.

Then, she saw Percy up ahead on the bridge.

"Percy has a very important job." thought Emily. "I'm sure I can help him!"

So Emily didn't puff to Maithwaite. She went to find Percy.

When she arrived at Farmer McCoil's field, Percy was being coupled up to cars full of apples.

"I want to be your back engine!" said Emily.

"No thank you." said Percy. "I'm alright."

Emily wanted to be Percy's back engine, so she quietly puffed up to the other end of the freight car.

She began to pull, but Percy was pulling the car from the other side!

Then there was trouble! Emily pulled so hard, that the coupling snapped! The apples fell off the flatbed, and landed everywhere!

This made Percy very cross.

"I don't need your help Emily! You need to collect the dirty uniforms!" snapped Percy.

Emily didn't want to collect the dirty uniforms.

At the next junction, Emily saw James. He had collected the fans for the match.

"James has a very important job." thought Emily. "I'm sure I can help him!"

So Emily puffed as fast as she could to the junction.

"I can help you with your job James!" tooted Emily. "I'll be your back engine! That way, your fans will arrive quickly!"

But James was going too fast for Emily!"

"Get out of my way!" shouted James.

The driver applied the brakes, and managed to screech James into a siding, just in time!

Luckily, no one was hurt, but the fans and James were cross.

"You need to collect the dirty uniforms, not take my passengers!" snapped James.

This made Emily cross too. She didn't want to take the dirty uniforms.

Then, Thomas puffed by with Annie and Clarabel, on his way to collect the Sodor United soccer team.

"Thomas has the most important job of all!" thought Emily. "I'm sure he can use my help!"

So Emily puffed after Thomas.

When she arrived at the town square, Sir Topham Hatt was waiting, as well as the Sodor United soccer team. They were cross.

"Emily, where are the clean soccer uniforms and shorts?" asked Sir Topham Hatt.

Emily gasped

"I didn't know that it was that important!" exclaimed Emily. "The game can't take place unless I get their uniforms!"

Emily felt very embarrassed.

"Please sir, I'll make sure the team gets their uniforms and shorts clean!"

Without another word, Emily raced away.

Emily raced as fast as she could to collect the uniforms and shorts, then took them to the laundry lady.

"These uniforms and shorts won't be clean in time for the match." said the laundry lady.

Emily was worried.

Then, an idea flew into Emily's funnel.

"The wash can dry in the wind!" exclaimed Emily.

Emily arrived back at the town square just in time.

"Here are your clean uniforms and shorts!"

The Sodor United soccer team clapped and cheered.

Then, Emily chanted the Sodor United soccer chant.

" _Two, four, six, eight! We're the team that won't be late! Sodor United! Sodor United! Hooray!"_

Everyone clapped and cheered, and Emily blew her whistle the loudest of all!


End file.
